Shampoo
by RousleePeters- KotomiSchiffer
Summary: Español, por alguna razón,no esta la opción de español en los idiomas... Quiero ser la espuma blanca se se posa en tu pecho. Olvida todo hasta el momento solo quiero envolverte con mi aroma.


_**Hola a todos!:D, este es mi aporte para la #IchihimeWeek #IchihimehablaHispana. #IchimeWeekDia4**_

_**Es el día del tema número 3, pero por motivos de problemas con el inter, subiré el tema del día 4!  
Apoyen, con la creatividad y el amor hacia la pareja basta, esperamos que todos los ichihimistas disfruten de esta semana dedicada a Ichigo y a Orihime. Espero que disfruten el fanfic, lo hice en tiempo recordXD**_

_**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**_

¿Qué iba a hacer? Había sido sumamente divertido ¡Sí!, pero no podía estar mucho tiempo en ese estado. El olor a pintura penetraba sus fosas nasales. Se había divertido mucho con los niños de la escuela, pero uno regresa muy sucio luego de una guerra de pintura. Orihime parecía una obra de arte de Picasso, tenía colores por todas partes, en su cabello, en sus piernas, en su rostro ¡En todas partes! Saco un pequeño espejo de su bolso y se miró en él. ¡Parecía un payaso! Tenía pintura roja cerca de su mentón.  
_"Rojo, es el color de las fresas" _Pensó_ "Si el rojo es el color de las fresas, quizá saben a los labios de Kurosaki-kun"  
_¿Pero que estaba pensando? No era momento para pensar en el oji café.

¡Ay! Si tan solo los duendecillos le ayudaran, ella era muy grande como para entrar por el pórtico de la puerta y abrir, pero los duendecillos eran mágicos Y ¿si les pedía que trajeran la llave de su casa? Sería más fácil que entrar por el pórtico. ¡Oh! Y ¿Si les pedía volar y así volar hasta la ventana y abrir?  
-Ahhhh, esperar es tan aburrido.- Se sentó en la cerca de su puerta esperando al cerrajero, ¡Siempre tan olvidadiza! ¿Cómo pudo olvidar sus llaves dentro? La curiosidad la invadía, pero y ¿ si la pintura roja sabia a los labios de Kurosaki-kun? Esto hacia sonrojar a la chica, sería casi como un beso, ¿verdad? Llevo sus dedos a su mentón y limpio la pintura roja que tenía, acerco sus dedos con pintura a sus labios, y los presiono. Lo sentía, si,…. ¡Sabia a pintura! ¡Qué decepción! Y limpio rápido sus labios. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Ya no era una niña! Orihime suspiro, era muy bueno para ser verdad. 

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que llamo al cerrajero, quizá estaba destinada a esperar por toda la tarde. ¡No! ¿Por qué? la cara larga, podía divertirse esperando, podía cantar e imaginar historias.

_**Quiero ser el shampoo sobre tu cabello, deslizándome por los lados. Quiero envolverte con mi fuerte aroma.**_

-Entonces…Seria una combinación de especias, chocolate y rábanos en una ¡sola dona! ¡Soy una genio de los sabores! ¡Bien Orihime!- Imaginaba la oji gris mientras esperaba, podía imaginar los cientos de donas que saldrían de su tienda. Todas deliciosas y diferentes. Imaginaba sabor tras sabor, y se reía cada vez que encontraba un sabor perfecto. 

-¿Inoue?- Una voz rasposa la interrumpió.  
-K-k-k-¡kurosaki-kun!- ¡Qué vergüenza! Estaba toda sucia! ¡Los duendecillos eran crueles! ¿Era tan difícil traer la llave? Al parecer si lo era. Afino su voz.  
-Hola, Kurosaki-kun.- le saludo sonriente Orihime.  
-Hola, Inoue…¿Qué haces?  
-Bueno, tuve una guerra de pintura con los niños de la escuela, y deje mi llave dentro de la casa.  
-¡Inoue! Cosas como esas no se olvidan.  
-Lo sé. Pero estaba tan entusiasmada que solo lo olvide.  
-¿Hablaste al cerrajero?- Orihime asintió.  
-Y ¿tú que haces por aquí?  
-El viejo me envió comprar un poco de ramen.  
-Ah, ya veo…Deberías de regresar, han de estar hambrientos. No los hagas esperar, yo estaré bien.  
-Inoue, estas llena de pintura. Tienes que lavarte, no estarás bien. El olor a pintura no es bueno.  
-En serio, estoy bien.  
-Acompáñame, puedes lavarte en mi casa.  
¡Que! Iba a lavarse en cada de Kurosaki-kun, la chica podía morir de vergüenza.  
-No, no es nece…  
-No discutas Inoue, es por tu bien.  
-B-Bien…

¡Qué pena! Siempre imagino caminar al lado de Kurosaki-kun, pero no llena de pintura, ¡El aroma que despedía era muy fuerte! Y Kurosaki-kun lo estaba oliendo.

_**Si por alguna razón me haces sentir triste, hare que tus ojos se irriten. Si por alguna razón me haces sentir feliz podría cubrir todo tu cuerpo.**_

-Estoy en casa.  
-Bienvenido, Ichi-ni…Oh, Orihime-chan.  
-Yuzu-chan…¿Cómo estas?  
-Estoy muy bien, te quedaras a comer ¿cierto?  
-Bueno, estemm…  
-Inoue, dejo sus llaves dentro de su casa, y tiene que lavarse.  
-Te divertiste mucho con los niños Orihime-chan  
-Sí, fue muy divertido.  
-Ah, Yuzu, le prestarías a Inoue alguna de tu ropa, mientras se seca la que trae- ¡Ella no quería ser una molestia!  
-Claro, pueda que te queden pequeñas.  
-Está bien Yuzu-chan  
-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….¡Oh! Es Hime-chan. ¡Sabía que este día vendría! ¡Lo vez Masaki! Te lo dije.  
-Hime-chan, eres tan colorida.- a Orihime se le salió una risa divertida.  
-Eso parece.  
-Todos los colores te quedan fabulosos.  
-Ya papá deja de incomodar a Hime-chan- dijo Karin.  
Ichigo rodo los ojos  
-Bien, yo llevare a Inoue arriba.  
-Ichigo, acuérdate de las charlas…Aun no es tiempo.  
-Viejo idiota…-Ichigo desvió la mirada para no ser visto sonrojado- Ven, Inoue.

_**Me aferrare a ti para que nadie más pueda tenerte. No puedes olvidar mi aroma.**_

Orihime era un manojo de nervios, Ichigo también lo era pero con más razón, la chica de sus sueños estaba en su baño. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Ambos entraron al baño él tenía que mostrarle en donde estaban ciertas cosas. Orihime estaba en sus prendas llenas de pintura. La puerta del baño se cerró lentamente y ninguno de ellos se percató. Ichigo dejó caer el agua para llenar la bañera.  
-En el módulo esta en shampoo, el jabón, más abajo está el acondicionador, si quieres tu sabes lociones y todo eso está en cajón de abajo, son de las chicas pero puedes tomar si lo deseas.- Se acercó a cerrar la llave del agua. La tina se había llenado.  
-Kurosaki-kun, muchas gracias, no tenías que molestarte…  
-Inoue, somos amigos, los amigos se suponen que se ayudan…Bien entonces me retiro, puedes lavarte tranquila, estaremos abajo preparando el almuerzo, si necesitas algo, puedes no sé, gritar.- Dijo nervioso ¡Que estúpido!  
-Gracias.  
Ichigo se giró de talones y giro la perilla. Nada, no pasó nada. Que extraño. Lo volvió a intentar esta vez con más fuerza.  
-..¿Sucede algo?  
- Al parecer la puerta se trabo.  
-Oh, espera déjame hacerlo a mí, yo tengo mucha fuerza.  
-No Inoue, no creo que…  
Orihime se acercó a la puerta y jalo, nada. Lo volvió a intentar, ella era fuerte, podía hacerlo, pero solo estaba ensayando,

_Vamos Orihime, tu puedes hacerlo.  
_ -Inoue, es inútil.  
-No, Kurosaki-kun…Puedo hacerlo.  
-Hmmmm- jalo la perilla y se deslizo.  
-¡Cuidado!  
-Uop- grito Orihime ¡Ella iba a caer! Ichigo se apresuró a tomarla de la cintura y ambos cayeron a la bañera. El shampoo de fresas cayó derramándose por toda el agua de la tina. Ichigo amortiguo la caída de Orihime. Dios Orihime sentía los duros brazos de Ichigo que la sostenían fuertemente, ella podía morir.  
-Kurosaki-kun ¿Estas bien!- dijo una Orihime mojada y preocupada.  
-Arg. S-sí, estoy bien, tu ¿Estas bien Inoue?  
-Sí, siento causar tantos problemas Kurosaki-kun  
-De que hablas, cualquiera pudo resbalarse, tu solo querías ayudarme a abrir la puerta.- Orihime se sentía mal, gracia a ella él se había hecho daño, Ichigo veía la culpabilidad que Orihime sentía y empezó a reírse.  
-¿De qué te ríes?  
-Inoue, fue gracioso, vamos ríete.  
-Bueno, ahora que lo dices…Jaja, fue gracioso, muy gracioso.- dijo dejando salir una risita  
-El shampoo se volcó dd - dijo cuanto sintió la botella de shampoo flotando por toda la tina.  
-Huele a fresas- dijo Inoue moviendo su mano en el gua haciendo espuma blanca. _"Huele a Ichigo"_  
-La pintura está desapareciendo.  
-Es cierto.  
-Me saldré y puedes lavarte con la ropa puesta.  
-Bien.  
Ichigo se levantó con mucho cuidado, el piso de la tina estaba resbaloso.  
-Wow- dijo mientras se tambaleaba.  
-Cuidado Kurosaki-kun. Dijo agarrándolo de las pantorrillas y para no dejar que cayera.  
-Si  
-Te ayudare a salir.- Orihme se puso de pie y lo hizo caer de nuevo.  
-Ohhhh  
-Kurosaki-kkuun ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Como lo siento!  
-Inoue, está bien, algo quiere que no salgamos de la tina. ¿Puedes lavarte mientras estoy aquí?- Dios, Inoue no había visto el pecho de Ichigo, estaba mojado y pegajoso e Ichigo se sentía nervioso, los pechos de la chica ¡Oh Kami! ¿Cómo podían ser tan grandes! ¿Qué? No, él no era como los estúpidos de su escuela. Inoue era su amiga por todos los cielos, no debería de pensar de esa manera.  
-Kurosaki-kun…¿puedes pasarme el shampoo?  
-¿Ah?...Si, claro.- Ichigo alzo su mano al módulo y le dio el shampoo a Orihime, ella tomo un poco y masajeo su cabello ¡Qué vergüenza! Junto sus manos y tomo un poco de agua y la vacío en su cabello, Ichigo desviaba la mirada esperaba hacerlo menos incómodo para Orihime, a ninguna chica le gustaría ser vista mientras se asea.  
-Mis ojos- chillo Orihime  
-¿Qué Inoue que sucede?  
-Mis ojos, entro un poco de shampoo.  
-Espera…Ven- Ichigo la atrajo a su pecho y con una mano tomo el rostro de Orihime y con la otra mano lavaba el rostro de la princesa. ¡Oh!  
-Tranquila, ya casi.  
-¡Arden!  
-Lo sé. Orihime…- Dijo su nombre.- Calmare el ardor.- La chica lanzo un suspiro bajo el había dicho su nombre y le aliviaba el ardor, esto solo sucedía en sus sueños. ¡Quizá estaba soñando! Si ¡Eso era! Estaba en un sueño. Entonces si era un sueño ella podía decir su nombre también.  
-Ya no arde Ichigo-kun.- El chico abrió su boca de admiración. ¡Oh! Era cierto, el había dicho su nombre también! ¡Qué inapropiado! ¡De seguro la había incomodado más! Orihime permanecía con los ojos cerrados.  
-Gracias por alejar el ardor de mis ojos, Ichigo-kun siempre está salvándome- ¡Era su sueño! ¡Podía ser sincera con el amor de su vida!- Toda la habitación huele a fresas, mi cabello y mis ojos también huelen a fresas jaja…Este sueño es distinto a los demás que alguna vez soñé, nunca había soñado con ver tu pecho- admito de lo más roja. Ichigo escuchaba con confusión. Ella creía que soñaba, Ichigo se obligó a no reírse. Y solo escuchaba lo que Orihime tenía que decir.  
-Veras desde toda mi vida he estado enamorada de ti.- Una pequeña sonrisa invadió el rostro de Ichigo y su corazón se hizo pequeño.  
-Y soy muy tímida como para decírtelo fuera de mis sueños. Por qué no sé cuál sería tu respuesta, ¿buena? ¿Mala? Cada vez que te veo mi corazón late hasta ya no poder, Muchas veces me pregunte ¿qué es este tipo de sentimiento? Y luego solo lo supe, me había enamorado de ti. Ahora ya sabes mis sentimientos ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Despertar o dormir para siempre.  
-Me gusta tu aroma con pintura y sin ella Orihime.- Dijo Ichigo con voz raposa.  
-¿Ah?  
-Abre los ojos y dímelo fuera de tu sueño.  
-¿Puedo hacerlo Ichigo- kun de los sueños?  
-Sí, puedes hacerlo, y decírselo al Ichigo de la realidad.  
-¡Bien!... Abriré los ojos a la cuenta de uno, dos,…  
Y los sintió. Los labios fríos de Ichigo en sus labios. No sabían a fresa, pero si a algo muy dulce. Las enormes manos de Ichigo estaban acariciando el cabello de Orihime, temerosamente Orihime tocaba el pecho duro y mojado de Ichigo. ¡Esto estaba pasando! Quizá no había abierto los ojos. El Ichigo de los sueños la estaba besando.  
-Orihime, abre los ojos.- Orihime abrió un ojo y luego el otro. Y lo vio. ¡No era un sueño!  
-Kurosak…  
-Ichigo, Orihime es Ichigo.- ¡El Ichigo de la realidad la había besado! Tomo su cara en sus manos y para ocultar el rojizo de sus mejillas. 

Del otro lado de la puerta tres pequeños curiosos escuchaban y decían "¡Misión cumplida!"  
-Papá…Deberías de dejar que salgan.  
-No, mantendré esta puerta cerrada hasta que estén bien enamorados.

_**Si te gustaban otros aromas, ahora bórralos y olvídalos. En un mundo en que no existan más ahora te mantendré siempre a mi lado.**_


End file.
